This study addresses the MAPP Research Network requirements for an epidemiological study and an examination of the genetic contributions to one of the conditions termed "urologic chronic pelvic pain syndromes" (UCPPS) by the MAPP initiative. Our objective in designing this project, and the University of Washington (UW) Discovery Center as a wholejs to enhance the growing body of knowledge about UCPPS by using a focused yet integrated multidisciplinary approach. Our approach will provide critical knowledge about the underlying genetic and environmental factors that promote CP/CPPS and its primary symptom of pain. One strength of this project is its response to multiple Research Priorities outlined in the MAPP RFA. Our primary aim is to determine the heritability of CP/CPPS by using genetic epidemiological strategies. A secondary aim is to address the phenotypic characteristics of CP/CPPS by examining current and historical demographic and psychosocial characteristics, psychiatric symptoms, and functional status. By identifying a cohort of middleaged twins with CP/CPPS, we also will set the stage for future projects that more comprehensively examine genetic and physiological factors in this cohort.